etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Venomfly
Venomflys are recurring monsters that have appeared in every Etrian Odyssey game so far. Venomfly (Etrian Odyssey) Venomflys are stronger versions of Woodflys and can be found throughout the Emerald Grove. They are able to use Poison on your team which can be lethal to low level party members. A trio of Venomflies can be encountered on B1F in a one time event if you choose to rest. It is highly recommended that you avoid this encounter by not resting when prompted. Skills * Poison (Uses Legs): May Poison a single party member. Drops * Bug Wing '(Worth: 10 en) * '''Tiny Petal '(Worth: 8 en) * '''Insect Eye (Conditional)' '(Worth: 20 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Venomfly's conditional drop, the Insect Eye, it must be defeated with a non-physical attack. Even if the conditions for the item are met, it is still not guaranteed to drop. Related Monsters *Woodfly *Toxinfly Venomfly (Etrian Odyssey II) Venomflys are first encountered on 2F. Like in the first game, Venomflies can be defeated easily, but can Poison the party with Poison. Because of this, it is recommended to take out any Venomflys first. Skills * Poison (Uses Head): May Poison the entire party. Drops * Bug Wing (Worth: 11 en) * Lymph (Conditional)' '(Worth: 20 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Venomfly's conditional drop, the Lymph, it must be defeated with a Volt attack. Venomfly (Etrian Odyssey III) Venomflys are first encountered on B4F in the moon door area. Their Poison can deal 350 damage, so it is best to kill them quickly. They can often be encountered in combination with other enemies. Skills * Poison (Uses Head): May Poison a single party member. Drops * Butterfly Wing (Worth: 288 en) * Scales (Conditional) '''(Worth: 347 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Venomfly's conditional drop, '''Scales, it must be defeated with a Volt attack. Venomfly (Etrian Odyssey IV) Venomflys appear in the Forgotten Capital and connecting sections of earlier mazes. They don't have much health, but their poison can do nearly 100+ damage per turn. Skills * Poison (Uses Arms): May Poison a single party member. Drops * Butterfly Wing '''(Worth: 477 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Woodfly Venomfly (Etrian Odyssey Untold) '''Venomflys '''appear throughout Emerald Grove and in Area I of Gladsheim. Unlike Woodflys, Venomflies can use '''Poison Dust to Poison a single member of your party, which can deal a significant amount of damage. Skills * Poison Dust (Uses Arms): May Poison a single party member. Drops * Poison Wing (Worth: 7 en) * Enamel Leg (Worth: 10 en) * Insect Eye (Conditional)' '(Worth: 15 en) ** Five Insect Eyes are required for the completion of the quest 'Fashionista I'. Conditional Drop * In order to get the Venomfly's conditional drop, Insect Eye, it must be defeated with a non-physical attack. Even if the condition for the item is met, the drop is not guaranteed. Related Monsters * Woodfly * Toxinfly * Giant Woodfly Venomfly (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Venomflys are first found on 2F of the Ancient Forest. As usual, they can poison a single party member with Poison Powder, although this can be prevented by binding their arms. While the damage of the poison is high, these enemies have low health and won't cause problems. When killed, they drop the ingredient Still Venomfly. Skills * Poison Powder (Uses Arms): May Poison a single party member.Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Drops * Venomous Wing (Worth: 10 en) Conditional Drop * None Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters